


Hot Chocolate

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making hot chocolate is harder than it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/19/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/15548.html))

Standing in the kitchen of the dorm, Chanyeol set down two mugs onto the counter with a relieved smile on his face. What a day he had had, and all to make this one drink.  
  
It had all started when Baekhyun had gone out for the day, to do some last minute Christmas shopping with Kyungsoo and Joonmyun. The tall rapper had gotten the idea in his head to make hot chocolate for when he got back. Only when he had opened the cupboards he had found to his horror that everything he needed for the drink wasn't there. He had forgotten to buy more when he had used the last of it a few days ago.  
  
He had then reluctantly wrapped himself up in his thick jumper, scarf, hat, thick coat... the works... before heading out of the door and trekking off towards the supermarket. It wouldn't take him long, he knew what he had to buy after all. It would be a quick in and out, and then he would be back at the dorm in the warm in no time.  
  
Wrong. He had been so wrong, he thought as he poured milk into a saucepan and set it onto a gentle heat to warm it up. When he had stepped foot out the door, it had been snowing. Which normally would have been great fun for the giant child that he was. But he had a mission. And snow meant more traffic on the roads... more traffic for him to have to dodge around. It wasn't the first time he had to compete with the cars though, so he wasn't too worried about getting behind schedule.  
  
And he had started off well. He was making great time as he walked to the supermarket, and no-one was following him for once. The snow and the time of year had given them all a break from the stalker fans as he liked to call them. And the first road he crossed, he managed to do so without a problem. However it was when he went to cross a more busier road that he found himself having to sprint across it, narrowly avoiding being hit by a car driven by an old couple. They hadn't looked impressed with him but Chanyeol had given them a sheepish smile and a wave before he continued on his way.  
  
That had been a close one, and he would have felt at ease after that if that had been the only time he had nearly been knocked over. But it wasn't. With every road that he crossed, he nearly found himself colliding with a vehicle. Were all the drivers on the roads today crazy? They were driving so much faster than usual, and the snow seemed to have made them all reckless.  
  
By the time he finally reached the supermarket, he was panting hard for breath and he had to take five minutes to collapse onto the bench outside to try and calm his heart rate down. That had felt almost like an obstacle course. Just reaching the shop had been a trial, and he remembered praying that that would be the worst of it. He shouldn't have done that though, for he felt now as if that one wish had jinxed him for the rest of the day.  
  
Standing up, he had nodded to himself in determination before grabbing a basket and stepping into the supermarket. What he saw though made him freeze with wide eyes. There was people everywhere. It was packed. And the shelves were being emptied as fast as they were being filled. If he was going to get what he needed then he was going to have to fight for it, by the seems of it.  
  
He gripped onto the basket tightly before he stepped forward, joining the hunt for supplies that was apparently taking place. First thing he had better look for was the hot chocolate powder. You can't have hot chocolate without the actual powder to make it with after all. Striding through the aisles, he briefly wondered what the difference was between hot chocolate powder and chocolate milkshake powder. There wasn't one right? Just one was made with hot milk, the other with cold. And yet they were branded as different things? Weird.  
  
When he had reached the correct aisle, his eyes had widened in horror again. The shelves were empty. Practically any way. There were perhaps a handful of tubs left. And they were going fast. Moving as fast as he could, he hurried over to the shelves, squeezing in between two fairly short plump ladies to look for his usual tub. His eyes scoured the shelves and finally he spotted a few tubs right on the very top shelf. Grabbing one he dropped it into his basket with a happy cheer. One part down, another four to go.  
  
Just as he was about to step away, he had felt a soft tug on his arm and looking down he saw one of the ladies smiling up at him. "Be a dear and get one down for me too?" She had asked. And Chanyeol being the polite and well mannered young man that he was, had done just that. She had thanked him and moved on before another short elder lady asked him for help. He then found himself stood at the shelf for five minutes, helping people to reach the few hot chocolate tubs that were left.  
  
He had only managed to finally escape the aisle when the shelves had been completely emptied and the staff had moved in to refill it. There had a mighty squawk and a large group of middle aged ladies had moved in on the poor guy with the crates. Chanyeol had flashed him a sympathetic look before he had jogged down the aisle and moved into the safety of the frozen aisle. Unsurprisingly it was empty, with no one wanting to buy frozen food in the middle of winter. And the rapper took a moment to centre himself before he dove back into the madness.  
  
He should have realised that the supermarket would be hectic, he thought, pouring the now hot milk into the two mugs. Popping open the lid of the hot chocolate pot, he spooned in the correct amount of powder in to both mugs before he carefully stirred it.  
  
The milk and the cream had thankfully been in the same aisle, and he had managed to get both items in record time. Which kind of made up for the time wasted simply getting to the supermarket and helping everyone else to get the hot chocolate pots. He hadn't gotten them without injury though. He had had to practically grapple with a girl, who didn't look that much older than him, for the milk. He had had it first but she had wanted it too. And he had ended up with a few scratches on his hands.  
  
That hadn't been the worst of it though. No, when he had gone to the sweet aisle to grab the chocolate buttons and the marshmallows, he had to literally have a tug of war with some kids for the bags of treats. He had had to relent when one had started to cry. He didn't want to be branded as someone who stole sweets from kids and made them cry. Though it did mean his special hot chocolate wouldn't be complete now.  
  
He had sighed dejectedly and was just about to leave the aisle when he had spotted another staff member moving to refill the shelves. He had immediately moved to stand behind them, lurking around until the staff member took pity on him and handed him the bags he had needed. So it had gone from the worst moment to the luckiest. And he had now gotten everything he needed! Now he just had to pay and then get back to the dorm.  
  
He had ended up in the queue to pay for almost an hour. Which was both ridiculous and frustrating. He would have left without the supplies if he didn't desperately want to make the hot chocolate. So he had persevered and waited as patiently as he could. The till worker was so apologetic for the wait, and Chanyeol had simply waved it off before paying as fast as he could and leaving the insanity of the supermarket behind.  
  
The journey back to the dorm had ended up being just as life threatening as the way there, and he had ended up slipping a few times on the ice and snow too. In fact when he was walking down the pavement of one street he had lost his footing completely and had landed on his backside. The seat of his jeans had ended up soaked through and he had had to cope with the uncomfortable dampness until he finally reached the safety of their dorm.  
  
As the door had shut behind him, he had left the bag of groceries on the sofa while he had gone to change into clothes that were warmer... and dry. Dry was definitely needed. Once that had been achieved, he had moved into the kitchen with his supplies, and looking at the clock he had just enough time to make the drinks before Baekhyun was due to return.  
  
And so here he was, carefully preparing the hot drinks for himself and the small vocalist. He removed the spoon from the mug he had been stirring and looked forlornly at the scratches on his hands before he grabbed the can of squirty cream and carefully squirted it onto the top of the mugs, forming a spiralled peak. Then, opening the bags of sweets, he deliberately placed the chocolate buttons and marshmallows, making sure the space between them was even.  
  
His hot chocolate recipe was a work of art, that was what he was often told any way. It wasn't overly complicated to make but the effort he put into the presentation was always appreciated. Well... Baekhyun appreciated it any way.  
  
He had just placed the last chocolate button onto the top of his mug when he heard the door go and the familiar voice of his band-mate call out his return. Grinning brightly, Chanyeol had bounded down the hall, enveloping the smaller in a warm hug before he had ushered him into their room so he could change.  
  
Leaving Baekhyun to it, he returned to the kitchen and picked up the two mugs. Kyungsoo and Joonmyun were still out apparently, which was good. Chanyeol had only made hot chocolate for Baekhyun and himself after all. He didn't exactly want to face the exasperated looks he would be bound to receive if they had come back at the same time. It was affectionate exasperation though. And it wasn't like the others in the group weren't used to Chanyeol's clear bias of doing and making things for Baekhyun.  
  
He waited by the living room door for the smaller and when he finally appeared, in a fluffy pair of pyjamas that looked absolutely adorable, Chanyeol immediately handed him one of the mugs. "Thought you might want something warm to drink." He had said, giving the vocalist a soft smile.  
  
Baekhyun had smiled brightly up at him in gratitude and in that one single moment Chanyeol knew that everything he had gone through to simply make the drink, the diving across roads, the war at the supermarket, the falling over in the snow... it was all worth it to see that smile.  
  
He briefly realised that he didn't need the hot chocolate to warm himself up now. And though the sweet drink would have made a nice reward for his trials...  
  
Baekhyun's smile really was reward enough.


End file.
